One shot at love
by CHIBI LOLLIPOP
Summary: Gonna be a collection of one shots that i do when I'm bored.
1. Chapter 1

AN: hello there this is gonna be a collection of one shots. Some will be completely random, others will play off of other shots… They will all include Sora. and other pairing's will come. Some will be friendship and others romance.

I got writer's block on some of my other stories so… HERE"S ONE OF MY SIDE PROJECTS!!!!!

-LINE-

: I wear the pants.:

FLUFF….

Riku CROSS DRESSES!

Sora studied Riku intently, trying to figure out why a smirk was plastered on his face. He had done nothing wrong, and there was no one else in the room, so it must be meant for him.

"Riku," Sora whined, pouting at his friend, "What's so funny?"

Riku's smirk widened and he shook his head. "Nothing." He stated, looking away from the infamous pout. He was trying his hardest not to let the brunet in on the joke, but it was getting more, and more difficult by the minuet.

As Riku looked away, Sora was trying his hardest to figure out what was so amusing to the silveret. His Azure eyes scanned the room for anything out of the ordinary. Finding nothing he sighed and plopped himself down onto the bed.

Letting out a frustrated growl, the brunet threw his pillow at the wall and glared at Riku.

"Just tell me what I did already!" he screamed, pouncing on the unsuspecting teen. They both went tumbling onto the floor with Sora straddling Riku's hips.

Riku's smirk widened and he flipped Sora onto his back.

"If I tell you will you promise not to hit me?" He asked fearing Sora's surprising strength. Sora nodded and whined a little.

"Just tell me what's so funny?"

Riku sighed and blushed a little. "Well you know the other day when you gave me a.. You know… with your mouth and stuff I began to think. That's usually the girls role in the relationship and that kinda makes you the girl in this relationship." He states, jumping off his friend.

Sora lies there for a second, and then slowly gets to his feet. "But you're the one that wears skirts, and makeup, and dresses. Only girls, and you, where those. That right there make you the girl and me the man." He states matter-of-factly.

Riku snorts and daintily sits down onto the bed and crosses his legs. "Sorry to burst your bubble Sora, but your no man. I'm more of a man then you and I wear lip gloss." Riku states, pointing to his shiny lips.

Sora pouted and slipped onto Riku's lap. "But I wear pants!" he whined, pulling at the edge of Riku's skirt to emphasize his point.

"Yeah and you also watch soaps, cried during Marley and Me, drink tee, take baths, hate mud, shave your legs, listen to Britney Spears, and your favorite movie is Uptown Girls. Sorry Sor, your not gonna win this one." He stated, poking Sora in the chest.

"Fine I'll be the girl, but on one condition. Since I'm the girl I get nagging rights."

Riku sighed dramatically and fell back onto the bed, bringing Sora down with him. "Oh the price I have to pay to win this argument. Oh price thy are so great. I begith thou to reconsider. No strike my mark from thy great mind. I shall accept thine bargin and I shount argue thy will!" He proclaimed loudly.

Sora stared perplexed at his lover, and rolled his eyes. "You do know that you just made up like three words on old English, right?" He asked, licking the others cheek.

Riku blushed and grinned widely. "It sounded authentic to me, Love. And if I knew making up words in Old English made you so horny I would of done this long ago." He stated, flipping Sora over onto his back.

-LINE-

_AN: THERE YOU GO!!!! TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE!_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: HELLO THERE! Here is shot number 2! ENJOY

KINDA SHORT. Nxt one will be longer… I promise!

-LINE-

_:UKENESS:_

Riku gently laid his head back against his pillow and sighed contently. The day had been a difficult and tiring one for him. Everybody knew that when Riku described his day as being difficult and tiring it had something to do with Sora.

Sora was Riku's best friend, even though they were complete opposites. Sora was loud, obnoxious, clumsy, undignified, careless, and unaware of the term 'personal space'.

Riku on the other hand was quite, reserved, graceful, dignified, cautious, and respected people's personal bubbles.

They've been inseparable since the day their mothers put them in the same crib. Sora always latched on to Riku, and Riku always looked out for Sora. They were an unstoppable team when they were together and they loved each other with a fiery passion.

Even with all the love they have for each other, Sora still found ways to baffle, terrify, and drive Riku insane.

Like today for example. Riku went out for a quiet morning walk and happened to run across Sora riding around his German Shepard like a horse. Then only hours later Sora had somehow ended up stuck on top of his house and had to have Riku come up with a ladder and carry him down on his back.

After the roof incident Riku insisted that he and Sora spend the rest of the day together. Sora happily agreed and they spent a few hours quietly watching a movie together till a make-out session had somehow been started, and neither of them were seemed to mind.

That make-out session soon turned into something more elaborate and once again, neither of them minded.

At the end of the day they were both naked, covered in sweat and other bodily fluids, and short for breath.

It wasn't the sex part that got Riku, I mean they had done stuff before so that didn't really bother him. It was the fact that Sora had topped him that baffled him.

Sora was not a topper. He was supposed to lay there and take it, but nooo. Sora had flipped their position in the middle of the undressing and completely seduced Riku. Not only did they do it, and Sora topped, but also Sora ordered him to lick him clean. To his own surprise Riku obeyed.

The sex made him tired and the difficult part was coming to terms with his new found Ukeness that Sora would take full advantage of.

AN: I know it's short and the next one will be longer!!!!

2 Reviews to move on!


End file.
